


where you invest your love, you invest your life

by whosophia



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I suppose?, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosophia/pseuds/whosophia
Summary: Andrea's ready to take the next step in their relationship so she naturally picks the most 'Andy way' to propose to Miranda.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 24
Kudos: 250





	where you invest your love, you invest your life

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in a modern days post-canon alternate universe in which andy worked as an assistant BUT didn't leave in paris. miranda and she have grown closer, day after day, and once andrea's year at runway was up and she moved to the mirror, they started exploring their mutual feelings.  
> imagine this particular work set in 2020.  
> 
> 
> you guys have no idea what i went through to create and post that image. i'm hoping for a decent result lol  
> kudos and comments are always very much appreciated.

It's another busy Friday at the Runway offices. Granted, a blinding bright Friday, sunny like it shouldn't be allowed in early February but extremely busy, nonetheless.   
Miranda has spent the majority of the morning in and out of her inner office, competently handling crisis like the pro she is.

Which is exactly why, right now, the woman finds herself at her desk, hotter than the center of the sun latte in hand, skimming through the far too crowded inbox of her private email address. Because, yes, Miranda Priestly is the one and only to oversee her own private correspondence -that's something she'll never leave in any assistant's hands- while Emily (whose name is, of course, Constance) runs her much more demanding public one.

"What on Earth," Miranda whispers to herself, noticing a fairly unassuming message, sitting there. _'Job Application'_ the subject reads.   
The Editor is halfway out of her chair, ready to stalk away on a warpath to claim whoever let this happen's head, when she distractedly glances at the sender. "Now then," the woman murmurs, her interest piqued.

" _'Explain why do you think you would be qualified for the position'"_ Miranda keeps reading, eyes sparkling with mirth, breathless.   
_Well._

 _  
_**\- - - - -  
  
**

Andrea's sitting at her desk, her cup of tea long gone lukewarm as an heavy feeling sets in her chest. Heavy and strong, clawing at her heart. Because almost an hour has passed since she's sent Miranda an email. _The_ email.  
And she's just now realizing that she may have screwed it all up.

But Caroline and Cassidy had laughed at her silly idea, and wholeheartedly approved. Right after offering their blessing to the young woman they've so easily grown to love as, well, a _mother.  
_ Truthfully, the role's been hers and hers only for such a long time, now, that just the title's missing.  
Which actually had been the reason to set this whole thing up.

Fifty-seven minutes.  
Andy well knows that Miranda may not have even had the time to take a look at her personal email, busy as she is. However, the reporter has made a point to keep in touch with Miranda's assistants since the very beginning -because Emilies have all the power when it comes to the Editor's schedule which has proven immensely handy, over the time- and so, the girl knows that her girlfriend currently has two whole free hours blocked out, by herself, at the office.

Fifty-nine.  
 _She's chocking. She's positively chocking.  
_ _Can you die from a broken heart?_

But then, Miranda does reply.  
Specifically, she sends back a brief -yet promising- request for a meet up in person to assess the potential of this-- whatever it is. Along with a reminder to pick a bottle of white, for dinner, and lactose free yogurt for Caroline and Cassidy.

  
**\- - - - -**

Later that night, after a surprisingly easy and comfortable meal -exactly like they've been having for months and years-, after the children have been tucked in bed, Andrea and Miranda are lazily sitting on the couch, right next to each other.  
Well, Miranda is scrolling through the digital Book, on her ipad, while Andrea's attempting not to faint. Or explode. Or both.

"Andrea."  
"Uh," _well, good start, Sachs_ , "yes, Miranda?"  
" _'I've already proved that I don't leave a mess in the bathroom, can make a fairly decent cup of double espresso -as per Your own words- and do not mind waking up at ungodly hours to accompany the kids to soccer practice and swimming competitions."_ The older woman stops for a second, eyes now focused on Andy rather than the screen. "Shall I continue?"  
Dragging a hand down her face, the brunette grimaces and groans. "Oh my god."  
Unfazed, Miranda keeps that stern expression of hers that has made people cry, before, and adds, "why would you like this, uh, _position_?"  
If Andrea didn't know better, she'd be terrified by the wicked gleam in those glacial blue eyes and quirk of the upper lip.  
Andy, however, _does_ know.  
She's been dating Miranda Priestly for the better part of seven years which has made her incredibly versed in _all things Miranda._

Oh, Andrea is not backing down from this.

"I strongly believe that I've become an essential element into this home's dynamics," Andrea states, growing confident by the second. "Cassie and Caro rely on me, and I love being there for them. I am listed as their emergency contact and I will always, always, be present when needed. I am listed as _your_ next of kin."   
"Continue."  
"I've proven time and again that I can be a steady and strong figure, both in the Girls' and yours lives. I've been a part of this family for almost a decade and I am absolutely up for the challenge of making it a lifetime commitment."  
"Are you now?"  
"I reckon I would be the best suited subject to fill the position of your _wife_." Andrea is now almost shaking, hands tightly gripping the hem of her sweater. "Furthermore, I would absolutely love to do so. In a permanent, full-time capacity, preferably." Why is she so nervous, she couldn't explain because she's never ever questioned the depth of her girlfriend's feelings. Then again, she's just proposed to Miranda Priestly _via mock job application,_ for gods sake.

"Well," Miranda whispers, eyes locked on the other woman's face, "it seems I'll forever be unable to resist your sales-pitch."  
Dumbfounded, Andrea opens and closes her mouth several times, before actually managing to reply, "are-- are you saying yes?"  
"Andrea, you do realize you haven't really asked me anything, don't you?" Miranda grins, letting the rigid facade fall.   
Pulling a little red, velvety box out from her pocket, Andy reaches her free hand to grasp the older woman's left one. "Miranda Priestly," she murmurs, lovingly staring at the bright blue eyes that have captivated her so long ago, and every day since, "will you do me the honor to have me as a devoted wife, and a part of this family?"  
"Yes!" Miranda replies, instantly, her smile enchanting and her gaze so so soft. "Yes. Of course I will marry you."

Once the ring is finally in its rightful place, shiny and beautiful and just so perfect, the reality sets in and, "I cannot believe you decided to propose this way, Andrea. I was a breathe away from firing both Emilies and then some."  
It doesn't take Andrea all the much, however, to placate _her wife-to-be_.  
 _God, she loves the sound of it._

**\- - - - -**

Hours later, after a thorough and extensive celebration of Andrea's promotion, the two women are lying down in bed; a mess of entangled limbs, bruises that will bring back tingles of pleasure in the days to come and sweet, caring, loving whispered words.

Just when Andrea is drifting off, though, she hears her fiancee mumbling something in the crook of her neck, along with a gentle kiss. Something akin to _'never disappointing indeed'._

**Author's Note:**

> whosophia.tumblr.com
> 
> very slightly inspired by a fic i've once read but remember seriously nothing -not even fandom- about aside from the little detail of a job/relationship application thing


End file.
